David Guguin
David Guguin is the Technical Expert of the World Crime Investigation Agency. Profile Hailing from Paris, France, David is the 21-year-old technical expert of the World Crime Investigation Agency who worked as a hacker prior to his tenure in the department. He has fair skin, short messy blonde hair, and brown eyes. David normally sports a black police jacket on top of a grey shirt with horizontal black stripes. Other than that, he is always seen wearing a black camera around his neck. It is known that David's favorite animal is a polar bear and his favorite dish is crepes with camembert. He is also known to often be disrespectful and dark; however, he is determined in his work and friendly. In his suspect appearances, it is discovered that he drinks wine, smells of blackberries, eats wood mushrooms, uses breath spray, listens to German folk music and wears contact lenses. Background He was seven years old when his father was killed in a war. His Parisian-born mother was engulfed with grief that she was unable to care for her son, so she sent him away to his abusive aunt, Helene Skovgaard. He was abused and constantly beaten when he did poor work. When he was sixteen, he escaped his aunt's antics with a bundle of cash and hitchhiked on trains, trucks and more until he reached Turkey. He had hacked into a corrupt government system for banking and revealed it to the world. These actions earned him the job as technical expert of the WCIA. Role in Case(s) Encased in Icy Murder David told the player about his rough past with Helene Skovgaard and he wanted to investigate and try to find more about Helene so he could reveal her evil ways but it sadly failed. David helped the player with Ivan Adamsen's hacked tablet by finding out that Konrad Ostberg was the one who hacked the tablet, which leaded the team to Kaliningrad. Death in Kaliningrad David helped the player after the arrest of Elise Arud by finding a tablet belonging to the Crusaders. The tablet mentioned a bomb and, to David's anger, Helene Skovgaard. The mad woman didn't know what the player was saying when they asked her. After finding out that Elise had tricked Jakob Eriksen into building the bomb, David had vanished. A text message on Frøya Dahl's phone from David told that David was in Minsk, trying to stop the bomb. The Name of Murder David became a suspect of Frøya's murder. He was found innocent despite that the victim had revealed his location as Gabriel Hansen was incriminated as the killer. David managed to disarm the bomb that was going to kill the Minsk government and unravel his abusive aunt's evil antics concerning his childhood accident in his teenage years. He was glad that he managed to find out Helene's secret but he had a bad feeling about something that he couldn't place. A Thirst for Blood David was suspected for Agnes Bokor's murder when he showed the player the murder weapon: a Pythagorean cup. Category:Main Characters in the WEMysteries